


Shattered

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week Day 3 - Shattered</p>
<p>Allen wakes up to what he's feared for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Soft light filtered in through the window of Allen’s bedroom, casting its rays across the floor like golden honey. Allen groaned against his pillow, pulling the fluffy object closer to his body and curling up against it. He didn’t want to get up — it was too early.

Well, he supposed _early_ was a relative term. With the way the sun shined in through his window, it had to be at least nine in the morning — maybe ten. And that meant it was late enough that he should have been up hours ago. But to be fair, he had a late night.

Lavi had sneaked into his room well after midnight. It had surprised Allen, the sudden visit with no warning. Usually the redhead would warn him he would be stopping by. But Allen didn’t mind much. They had stayed up late — talking, touching, kissing… Lavi had been insatiable. One love making session turned into two, then three. Allen could feel the soreness in his body now after the fact, but that didn’t keep him from enjoying their nighttime activities. He wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Still, he had to get up sometime.

Allen rolled over, arm reaching out for the redhead who he thought was still in his bed, only to find it empty. Frowning, Allen cracked open his eyes and looked out at the room. His companion was nowhere to be seen.

“Hmm, must’ve had something to do this morning,” Allen mumbled, eyes closing once more. He pulled at the pillow, tugging it closer to cuddle with. A crinkle of something under his hand disturbed Allen. He felt around, then opened his eyes again, looking at the offending object.

It was a letter.

“What the…?” Allen mumbled sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the envelope up off the bed. Upon closer observation, he saw his name was scrawled across the front. It was Lavi’s handwriting.

A sudden dark feeling washed over Allen, but he shook his head and opened the letter in hopes of ignoring it.

The letter was short and to the point – just like Lavi not to mince words.

 

_Allen,_

_I didn’t want to tell you this way, but I had no choice in the matter. If Bookman even found out that I’d written this, he’d be furious._

_By the time you read this, Lavi will be gone. Bookman said it was time to move on. I didn’t want to burden you or anyone else with our departure. Please don’t come looking for Lavi – he won’t exist once I leave the Black Order._

_I'm sorry._

_Lavi_

 

Allen read the words over and over again, his heart pinching painfully in his chest. His fingers gripped the edge of the neatly folded paper, nearly ripping it. Lavi was…gone? His brain refused to connect the concept with reality. Lavi couldn’t be gone. Allen had seen him last night. He was here. There was no way he could’ve packed up and left already.

Panic set into Allen’s bones. He whipped the sheets off his bed, jumping up and grabbing his discarded clothes. Dressing in a rush, he barely had his second shoe on before he burst out of his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Allen ran through the halls of the Black Order, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. He bumped into a few people as he rushed, too distracted to send apologies as he ran past. Allen didn’t even have the presence of mind to notice who he bumped into. All he could think about was getting to Lavi’s room. The stupid redhead would no doubt be there – or even the library. Allen knew he’d be laughing about this later. It all was just some elaborate joke to get a rise out of him. Lavi loved playing pranks like that.

As soon as he reached Lavi and Bookman’s shared room, Allen ripped the door open, not even bothering to knock. When his silver eyes landed on the room, his heart sunk.

It was empty. Every single book, each document, and every inkwell – it was all gone. The room was immaculate, not looking anything like Allen had remembered it being. He remembered piles of books, stacks of papers. It smelled like ink and dust. Now it was empty. Barren. Deserted.

Allen didn’t realize the letter was still in his hand until he gripped the paper so tightly that it ripped and crinkled under his skin. He stared at the empty room, shaking from the swirl of emotions inside. Everything bubbled up at once — anger, sorrow, frustration, regret.

“How dare he just leave like that…” Allen whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and crushing the letter in his hand.

“Allen?!” came a faint call from the hallway. The white-haired boy didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

Lenalee came rushing into the room. He figured she followed him after his mad dash through the corridors. Though if he had run into her, he hadn’t noticed. When she entered, he heard her breath catch in her throat.

“Allen… What’s going on? Where are Lavi and Bookman’s things?”

It took a moment for Allen to get his voice working again. “Lavi left.”

“What?”

Allen handed her the letter, now crinkled and ripped. “He and Bookman. They’re gone.” His voice didn’t even sound like his own — it was weak, raspy.

Lenalee smoothed out the paper and read it over, her eyes widening as she took in its contents. “They… they didn’t even say goodbye.”

Allen’s shoulders tensed. This was unfair. Lavi wasn’t supposed to just disappear like that. He didn’t care if Lavi was to become the next Bookman — he couldn’t just walk into their lives like that, burrow himself into their hearts, then just up and leave as if nothing had changed, as if he never even existed.

No. They didn’t deserve that, not after what they’d been through together. Blood, sweat, and tears — each of them at the Order had shed all three. And Lavi didn’t get to just up and leave them without a fight.

Turning on his heel, Allen darted past Lenalee and headed back into the hall. Lenalee, still dazed from the news, blinked and followed after Allen.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find him.”

Lenalee’s steps faltered for a moment, before she hurried and matched Allen’s stride. “Wait!”

Allen shook his head. “Don’t try to stop me, Lenalee. I’ve already made up my mind.”

Lenalee smiled, determination on her face. “Who said anything about stopping you. I’m coming with.”

The shocked look on Allen’s face only lasted a moment. When it passed, he grinned back at Lenalee. “Then we’d better hurry. Don’t want them to get too big of head start, right?”

“Right!”


End file.
